1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a jounce bumper assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a jounce bumper assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jounce bumper assemblies have been used on vehicles to limit jounce of a suspension system. Generally, the suspension system absorbs an impact force experienced by tires of the vehicle to limit transmission of the impact force to a frame of the vehicle. For example, when the vehicle travels over a bump, components of the suspension system will jounce or collapse to absorb the impact force generated by the bump. However, when the suspension system cannot completely absorb the impact force, the components of the suspension system may impact the frame of the vehicle. Impact of the components of the suspension system with the frame can damage the frame and/or the components of the suspension system, which is not desirable.
The jounce bumper assemblies are typically positioned between the components of the suspension system and the frame of the vehicle to manage the jounce experienced by the suspension system to prevent the components of the suspension system form impacting the frame.
Generally, the jounce bumper assemblies gradually stiffen the suspension systems as the suspension system approaches an end of its jounce travel, i.e., before the components of the suspension system impact the frame of the vehicle. As such, the jounce bumper assemblies separate the components of the suspension system and the frame member of the vehicle to prevent the suspension system from directly impacting the frame member. The jounce bumper assemblies are compressed between the components of the suspension system and the frame for absorbing the impact face to limit the jounce of the suspension system.
However, as the jounce bumper assemblies are compressed, they expand radially. As the jounce bumper assemblies expand radially, the jounce bumper devices may rub against the frame of the vehicle or the component of the suspension system, which can result in noise generation, such as squeaking. Additionally, when the jounce bumper assemblies contact water or oil, a common occurrence in vehicle applications, the noise generation due to the compression of the jounce bumper assemblies is exacerbated. Noise generation by the jounce bumper assemblies is undesirable, especially in vehicle applications. As such, there is a need to prevent the jounce bumper assemblies from generating noise as the jounce bumper assemblies are compressed.